Gilles Derais
Gilles Derais, later known as the Demon of Lust, was one of the survivors of the Second Period's destruction, Rahab Barisol's lover and Sierra Achenbach's cousin, whom he later had an affair with. After leaving the ruined world to its fate, the man continued charming women for his pleasure. Joining Levia and Behemo in defying Luna Hazuki, he was sealed with his colleagues in Sin before escaping and reincarnating as a demon. History Early Life In the Second Period, Gilles became a prominent astrophysicist. As the Second Period began to collapse due to HERs contaminating the world, Gilles and 71 other scientists boarded one of several spaceships intended to travel to inhabitable planets and repopulate them, theirs under the name Climb One. Being a womanizer, on the ship Gilles flirted with all of the female scientists in the crew and took some of them on as lovers, including the psychiatrist Rahab Barisol. He also briefly attempted to earn the affection of Luna Hazuki, to no avail. He tried to get the affection from his cousin, Sierra Achenbach, though it backfired on him when he found himself falling for her. As they lost contact with all their fellow spaceships, the crew of the Climb One realized they were the last inhabitants of Earth and decided to create a new species in the image of earthlings. After finding a new planet to inhabit, they set about constructing the new world and species. During this process Seth Twiright, an HER who had secretly boarded the Climb One, instigated the deaths of 62 of the crew members and contaminated the new species to have a possibility of developing HER Syndrome; included in these deaths were all of Gilles' lovers except Rahab, for which Rahab was directly responsible. The remaining crew, including Gilles, proposed they reincarnate as gods into the world to guide the humans, unaware that several of their crewmembers were now HERs. When their colleagues Held Yggdra and Hazuki disagreed, Gilles joined the ensuing fight and was killed along with everyone else when it caused the Climb One to crash, leaving behind only his spirit data. Gilles and his colleagues remained trapped in the Climb One for some time while the new species of humans began building their societies; eventually, the humans of Levianta discovered the Climb One and established it as a holy relic called the "Sin" ark. Personality and Traits Gilles was a charismatic ladykiller. Having a liking for women, he romanced multiple lovers at the same time and was quick to flirt whenever the opposite sex was involved. Conversely, he was more impatient when dealing with men, although remaining amiable regardless. Having contributed to the Third Period's creation, Gilles was protective of the species that the earthlings created and vehemently opposed to leaving them to their own devices, although his HER Syndrome eventually led him to want the world's destruction; as a result, he resented Hazuki for her policy of non-interference. This distaste made it reasonable for Gilles to desire revenge on Sickle, though willing to put aside their differences and cooperate after the Third Period's destruction. After having regained his memories, Gilles struggled to reconcile what exactly caused his reincarnation and subsequent behavior as a demon, even more curious about the gods' peculiar omission of the moon goddess' existence. At the same time, he did feel nostalgia for his past life and all the memories observing the humans he possessed. He similarly found amusement in the inconvenience or suffering of others. Skills and Abilities Due in part to his charisma and well-kept appearance, Gilles was skilled in the art of romance and was able to gain the affection of many women at once, although his skills had their limits. He was also quite intelligent as an astrophysicist, knowledgeable about the laws of the universe and the various mechanics behind the Third Period as well as the advanced technology his kind created. Possessing immense magical power, Gilles was capable of changing shape, transforming his body into both his original and demonic forms. While in the latter form, he was capable of flying at great speeds and had the strength to take another person along with ease. Regardless, the "Demon of Lust" could still teleport himself in a cloud of smoke to another location. Relationships Sateriasis Venomania: One of the demon's contractors. The Demon of Lust believed Sateriasis to be a good candidate for contracting and found amusement in his activities while possessing him, though remarking on the man's impatience. Although seemingly disinterested by the Duke's death, he later expressed nostalgia when revisiting the mansion in the Hellish Yard and appeared uneasy with Allen's meeting with Sateriasis. Kyle Marlon: One of the demon's hosts. The Demon of Lust believed Kyle to be a more boring host, although nonetheless seeing fit to reach out to him in his time of need. After his offer of aid was rejected, the Demon expressed no further interest in the king. Allen Avadonia: The demon's temporary charge. Initially surprised to see Allen's resemblance to Hänsel, the Demon was later amused by Allen's inconveniences during their partnership and treated him with an aloof attitude. Although only wanting to get his role in guiding Allen over with, the demon was nonetheless unhappy with the boy's impatience. Luna Hazuki: A fellow earthling. Although originally fine with working with Hazuki as a colleague, Gilles became resentful of her philosophy to let the humans work things out for themselves and caused chaos in the Third Period because of this. Trivia * Swords symbolize virility and have phallic associations in some cultures; fittingly, the Demon inhabits a katana as its vessel. * The demon's representative sin is derived from Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. * Gilles' human form is described as an old gentleman with a well-kept beard, a wooden cane, and wearing a purple suit and silk hat. Etymology * His full name is a reference to Gilles de Rais, an infamous knight, sexual predator, serial killer, and inspiration for the fairy tale Bluebeard. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Lust Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:LunariaAsmr